Tau'ri Fleet
BBG-310 Athens-class History In 2017 the United Nations of Earth decided that the growing threat from the Lucian Alliance merited the creation of a dedicated warship to back the multi-role Daedalus-class. The United States and China preferred to operate the more versatile 304’s, but many of the European nations put their money into a newer, larger vessel. After months of prototyping the plans for a battleship were finalized, and the hull of the BBG-310-01 was laid in 2018. In contrast to the 304’s, the 310 design focused on long-range missile salvos rather than unguided munitions or fighter coverage. However, conceding to the need for docking facilities, a pair of shielded, eternal ports designed for the 310. These ports were also designed to dock modified versions of the Horizon Weapons Platform, increasing the 310’s’ already impressive armament (though the Horizon is not considered a standard weapon). A small, VTOL-only retrieval bay was also built into the ship to recover small craft in need of assistance, up to the size of a Tel'tak. It was decided that the ships of the 310 designation would have names taken from ancient Greek city-states, and the 310-01 was christened the UES Athens. Six 310’s are planned, and each will have command authority over one operational sector. The operational sectors are Earth and nearby planets, four sectors in the Milky Way where the UNEC colonies are, and one sector in Pegasus around the Lantia II system. Specifications -'Propulsion:' *4 x Naquadah-enhanced Nuclear Pulse Propulsion Rockets **Used only in battle conditions to reach maximum delta-v capacity. *5 x VASIMR-type Magnetoplasmadynamic Thrusters **Used for cruising or patrol. *1 x Inertialess Maneuvering Grid **Used for VTOL and maneuvering. *1 x Asgard-derived Hyperdrive Unit **Includes the Hyperspace Field Emitter (HFE) and Hyperspace Window Generator (HWG). **Achieves speeds of 95 LY/min in the intergalactic void and has a max. interstellar speed of 5.5 LY/min. -'Complement:' *Standard crew approx. 430 *Maximum complement approx. 2,600 -'Powerplant' *1 x Mk. III Naquadah generator *1 x Mk. II Naquadah generator *2 x Mk. I Naquadah generators for emergency power -'Armor:' *Titanium-carbon alloy with additional naquadah plating at critical areas -'Skeleton:' ~ Titanium-trinium alloy -'Electronic Warfare:' *SLQ-32(V)8 **Incorporates surveillance, targeting, active sensor jamming, and passive sensor denial. Some of these systems are of reverse-engineered Asgard, Goa'uld, and Hebridian design. -'Armament:' *2 x 18-cell Mk. I electromagnetic launch systems **72 x Mk. III nuclear missiles **36 x Mk. IV nuclear missiles **36 x Mk. VI nuclear missiles **8 x Mk. VIII nuclear missiles *24 x Mk. I pulse cannon *12 x Mk. II rail-guns *16 x Space-modified Phalanx CIWS -'Shielding:' *Mk. III Asgard-based Shield -**The max. strength of this shield is slightly higher than the shield strength of a Daedalus-class starship. -'Other technology:' *3 x Ring Transport Platforms *2 x Asgard Beam Transport Nodes *Life support system, Mk. II **Allows for longer duration trips than the Mk. I system, and includes a hydroponics room for food production. *Long-range and short-range communications arrays **Includes subspace, radio, and laser communication units. *Two external ports which can dock anything from Puddle Jumpers up to a pair of slightly modified Horizon Weapons Platforms. *An emergency retrieval bay that can fit anything up to a Tel'tak-sized craft. *1 x Central Optic Network (CON) *Replaces a wireless network for all standard computing systems. **Has a crystal-based computer mainframe. **Compares sensor data to data from the ship's databanks. Known critical systems and weak spots are then targeted. **A secure subspace channel links to any ship which has a CON installed. *Multiple small routers placed to provide a wireless network for handheld computers. **Range is sufficiently limited to prevent remote hacking. BBC-320 Victory-Class History In 2018 the United States began looking for a quick way to deploy large numbers of fighters without having ’gate-capable craft. They hadn’t contributed much to the new Battleship that had begun to be constructed in the UK, so they had the budget to fund their own project, officially labeled the X-320. They rethought the venerable 304 design, and came up with ways to enlarge and improve it. Some systems were taken from the BBG-310 to bring the new design up to date. After seeing a simulation of the new design, Australia and China agreed to help the US foot the bill for this new ship, and it received the UNE’s approval. This finalized design was designated the BBC-320. The hull of the BBC-320-01 was laid down at a US shipyard late in 2019. Six years passed, and in 2025 the BBC-320-01 was completed. She was christened the UES Victory, and was officially assigned to the Earth Fleet. The next BBC-320 is planned to be space-worthy by 2028, and the last will be built by 2030. Coming up is some technical notes for the Victory. New technology: The Victory is the first ship to be fitted with retractable armour. This system was added late in the construction process around two years before the Victory was completed and ship rolled out of drydock 3 months late. In non-battle mode, the armour is stored under the main hull and once in battle mode, the armour extends around the entire ship, even the hangar doors are protected. The bridge window also has a battle armour mode, however, the battle armour of a transparent version of the trinium weave material. Another new feature is the Victory Sensor System. This system combines everything from Asgard sensors to advanced targeting systems and the CON. This new system means that the computers can react quicker to targets on the battlefield. Propulsion: The Victory has a 0-0.5c time of 25 seconds with a top cruising speed of 0.67c, which it can reach in under a minute. The acceleration of the Victory requires 7% of a Mk III generator and once 0.5c is reached, the power to the engines is limited to 3% of a Mk III generator. This means that it will take a further 25 seconds to reach the top cruising speed. Specifications -'Propulsion:' ~ 12x Large Ion Engines ~1x Asgard hyperspace window generator -'Complement:' ~Standard Crew: 500 ~Maximum Capacity: 2,000 -'Powerplant' ~2x Mk III capital Naquadah generator ~ 1x Mk II capital Naquadah generator -'Armor:' ~ Naquadah/Trinium alloy ~ Extendable Battle armour: Trinium weave -'Skeleton:' ~ Trinium/Titanium weave -'Electronic Warfare:' ~ Victory sensor system ~ Laser guidance system ~ Inertial Dampeners ~Decoy Technology -'Armament:' ~6x Mk I beam cannons ~20x Mk. I gatling guns ~12x Mk I pulse cannons ~ 12x Mk II rail guns ~ 6x Mk III rail guns ~ 8x Hangar defense 360 degree turreted Mk II rail guns ~ 30x Mk III naquadah nuclear missiles (15 silos) ~ 20x Mk IV naquadah nuclear missiles (10 silos) ~ 8x Mk VI naquadah nuclear missiles (4 silos) ~ 2x Mk VIII naquadah nuclear missiles (1 silo) -'Shielding:' ~ 1x Mk III Asgard shield (using 1 MkIII generator and 50% of a Mk II generator for 850GT shield (over 15 minute battle), 0.94Gt/s) -'Other technology:' ~ Asgard beaming technology ~ Rings ~ Inertial Dampeners -'Support craft:' ~96x F-100 ~10 x AC401 BC-304 History The Daedalus-class battlecruiser was the second generation of interstellar space-craft developed by the United States military and its allies. Specifications -'Propulsion:' -'Complement:' -'Powerplant' -'Armor:' -'Skeleton:' -'Electronic Warfare:' -'Armament:' -'Shielding:' -'Other technology:' CG-340 Valkyrie History In 2017, Earth's colonies were growing at a rapid pace thanks to trade with the Jaffa, Hebridians, and advanced human worlds in the Milky Way Galaxy. However, the Lucian Alliance was also coalescing into a more dangerous rival to Earth on the galactic scene. To meet the need for a small, relatively cheap ship that could be deployed in larger numbers than the older Daedalus-class ships, UNEC created the Valkyrie project. The result was officially designated the CG-340, and Valkyrie rolled off the production lines in 2019. Specifications -'Propulsion:' *3 x VASIMR-type Magnetoplasmadynamic Drives *1 x Inertialess Drive System *1 x Asgard-derived Tau'ri Hyperdrive Unit **Includes the Hyperspace Field Emitter (HFE) and Hyperspace Window Generator (HWG). **Achieves a maximum speed of 10 LY/min. -'Complement:' * Standard crew approx. 120 * Maximum complement approx. 150 -'Power Generation:' *1 x Modified Mk. I naquadah reactor *1 x Mk. I naquadah generator for backup power -'Armor:' *Nickel-titanium-chromium superalloy *Main hull: Trinium superalloy -'Skeleton:' *Trinium superalloy -'Electronic Warfare:' *SLQ-32(V)7 **Incorporates surveillance, targeting, active sensor jamming, and passive sensor denial. Some of these systems are of reverse-engineered Asgard, Goa'uld, and Hebridian design. -'Armament:' *6 x 5-cell missile turrets **30 x Mk. IV nuclear missiles *6 x 14-cell Mk. I electromagnetic launch systems **42 x Mk. I nuclear missiles **28 x Mk. II nuclear missiles **14 x Mk. III nuclear missiles *2 x Double-barreled 200 mm rail-guns *8 x Mk. I pulse cannon *4 x Space-modified Goalkeeper CIWS -'Shielding:' *Asgard-based Tau'ri Shield **The max. strength of this shield is 200 Mt/s. -'Other technology:' *1 x Central Optic Network (CON) *1 x Ring Transport Station *1 x Asgard Beam Transport Node *Life support system, Mk. I **Long-range and short-range communications arrays **Includes subspace, radio, and laser communication units. *4 x Docking ports **Can dock craft up to the size of an AC-401 *12 x Deployable Tactical Ring Transport Platforms AC-401 Scorpion-class History Derived from a IOA requirement formulated at the end of the Ori conflict, the AC-401 acts as a gunship, using its own internal cannon while deploying weapon pods and hard-points for rockets and missiles. The AC-401 is capable of dropping a load from low orbit, landing vertically, and lifting to orbit again from a vertical launch. Specifications -'General Characteristics:' *Crew: 3 *Passengers: maximum approx. 25 *Vehicles: maximum 1 x Stryker-class IFV *Loaded Weight: approx. 18,260 kg *Max. takeoff weight: 34,630 kg -'Performance' *Power to weight ratio: 1:3.3 loaded, 1:1.7 max. loaded *Range: May Vary -'Propulsion:' *2 x Scimitar *2 x VASIMR-type engines *1 x Jumper-derived Hyperdrive Unit **Maximum rage approx. 50 light years -'Powerplant' *1 x Mk. I naquadah generator -'Hull:' *Superplastic-formed diffusion-bonded Metal Matrix Composites (MMC) -'Electronics:' *Lockheed/BAE SQS-37N5 multi-aspect targeting radar *Colson Industries phased array navigation system *Marconi long-range and subspace communications array and tranceivers *Northrop Boeing AN/ALQ-2012F defense system *10 x EM disruptor decoy packs *Chimera Optics Projection System (CHOPS) -'Armament:' *Missile pods **Variable weapons payload. Standard: **32 x 150 mm Unguided rockets **12 x 70 mm Unguided rockets **8 x 120 mm Guided rockets **7 x AGM-220 air-to-ground missiles **3 x TSAM threat supression missiles **3 x AIM-90 short-range air-to-air missiles *Cargo/Bomb bay **Max weapons payload: 12,000 kg -'Shielding:' *Tok'ra-derived one-way shield **A shield designed to protect against missiles, rockets, small arms and enemy fighters. -'Other technology:' *1 x Central Optic Network (CON) *Magnetic clamps for deploying ring platforms F-302 History Specifications -'Propulsion:' -'Complement:' -'Powerplant' -'Armor:' -'Skeleton:' -'Electronic Warfare:' -'Armament:' -'Shielding:' -'Other technology:' F-100, Mk. I "Razor" History The F-307 was a prototype fighter designed to replace the older F-302's. It was reviewed and accepted in 2013, and was officially designated the F-100B. In 2014, a two-seater varient of the F-100 was introduced as the F-100C. Heavier versions of the F-100 were built as the Mark II, which included the D – F models. Specifications -'Propulsion:' *2 x Colson Industries Turbofan Aerospike engines *1 x Scramjet *2 x Colson Industries VASIMR engines *8 x Aerospike rocket maneuvering thrusters -'Performance' *Max. atmospheric speed: Mach 9 -'Crew' *B-model: 1 *C-model: 2 -'Powerplant' *1 x Mk. I Naquadah generator **Modified for lower output/longer lifetime -'Fuselage' ~ Titanium-trinium alloy -'Avionics:' *Tech Con/Colson Industries Sensor suite *Radar and Optical targeting systems *Computer navigational system *Active sensor denial *4 x ECM drones -'Armament:' **6 x Wing missile hard-points **All AIM missiles and assorted bomb payloads. *2 x 30-mm rail-guns *Ventral weapons launch bay **6 x hard-points, assorted payloads -'Internal Cargo Capacity:' *300Kg -'Other technology:' *Radar absorbing paint *Central Optic Network (CON) **Fighter-oriented modification of the CON system *HUD helmet *Inertial Dampening System *STOL capability F-100, Mk. II "Typhoon" History The F-100, Mark II, was designed as a heavier version of the Mark I models. Specifications -'Propulsion:' *2 x Thrust Vectored Turbofan Engines **Colson Industries MEC system. *2 x Modified Aerospike Engines **Colson Industries MEC system. *High Impulse Vernier Maneuvering Thrusters *1 x Naquadriah Hyperdrive Unit **Includes the Hyperspace Field Emitter (HFE) and Hyperspace Window Generator (HWG). **Only used for short jumps. -'Performance:' ~ Max. atmospheric speed: Mach 9 -'Crew' *D-model: 2 *E- and F-model: 4 ='Powerplant' ~*1 x Mk. II Naquadah generator -'Fuselage:' ~ Titanium-trinium alloy -'Avionics:' *Sensor suite **Long-range EM surveillance system. **Command and Control communications and sensor suite. *Radar and optical targeting systems *Computer navigational system *Active stealth system *Broadband EM jamming system -'Armament:' *6 x Wing missile hard-points **All AIM missiles and assorted bomb payloads, including Al'kesh-based plasma-bomb pods. *2 x 30-mm rail-guns *2 x Turret-mounted Gatling guns *Ventral weapons launch bay **6 x hard-points, assorted payloads -'Cargo Capacity:' *Internal: 800 kg *Bomb bay: 2,000 kg -'Other Technology' *Radar absorbing paint *Central Optic Network (CON) **Fighter-oriented modification of the CON system *HUD helmet *Inertial Dampening System *STOL capability Category:Spacecraft Category:Tau'ri